


CIB六

by Athena_zZ



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 10:03:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19017676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena_zZ/pseuds/Athena_zZ





	CIB六

      …………

      月上身力量比L要强，被L刺激得怒挣数下，终于把双手抢了回来。

      他的手抓住L上衣的前襟，同时感到手指扯住了他的牛仔裤，游上他的腰侧，粗鲁地将他向前拉去，直到他完全坐在了L腿上。

      他和L离得那么近，甚至能感觉到L落在他颈上的呼吸，和他随之起伏的胸口。两个人都在看着对方。

      L眼里的空白正完美又怪异地反映着月眼中的光。月讨厌他这副样子，无比讨厌，因为那神情太该死的知道太多，太好奇，太叛逆，又太勇敢。

      月攥紧了L的衬衣，一把将他的头掼到墙上，然后……

      ……然后他们就吻在了一起。

      月双臂抱住L的肩膀将他拉向自己，L似乎也想对他做同样的动作，腰上的那只手臂越收越紧。几秒后月就发现了原因——他蹭到了L的勃起。  
      “我还在生你的气，”月说。然而他已经开始将身体压向L，看着他的头又在墙上撞了一下。

      “过去的就让它过去吧，”L粗声说。

      “那就道歉，”月说。

      L停下了揉搓他后背的手，毫不犹豫地说：“不。”

      月眯起眼睛。

      他应该狠揍L那张自鸣得意的脸，但实际却是靠上了他的身体。

      L浑身一抖。他的头又撞了一下墙，但和前两次一样，他似乎完全没注意到他宝贵的头骨碰到了什么硬物。

      月也飞快地激动了起来。他一直在隔着衣服在L的腹部磨蹭着自己的欲望，挑逗他。那种熟悉的无助感再次划过脑海。腹中闪起一星那种火热的兴奋，月咽回了一直屏着的那口气。

      不能在这个时候！有没有搞错，他们还在打架呢！

      把L弄得欲火焚身再让他自己解决倒是个不错的注意。经过了今天L对他做的那一堆恶心事，他至少可以回敬一下。

      但如果他自己也硬得走都走不开，这就行不通了。他的身体正以荒唐的速度把怒火变成欲火。L还在添乱，他双手捉住了月的腰，企图让他在自己身上来回蹭动。月双手撑住地面，弓起腰用膝盖夹住L的胸廓，制止了所有动作。

      “月，”L低声呢喃着，收紧了他腰上的手指，“我们打了够久了。现在和好吧。”他试图让月躺倒下去，但月对L拙劣的理由气愤不已，一用力又把他搡回墙上。

      “你一次对不起都没说过。”

      “我也不打算说，”L毫不客气道。突然一只手（同样不客气地）摸上了月的后颈，把他往前推。月不怎么认真地挣扎了一下，L的嘴唇就贴上了他的喉咙。

      他撑在地上的双手握上L的肩膀，再次试图推开他。月也能轻易地躲开脖颈旁那温柔的触感，然而他腹下的感觉已经脱离了控制。

      带着纯粹的、热血的狂躁，月再次将L压到墙上，但这次没有试图挣脱，而是紧贴上L的腹部然后向上移动身体，磨蹭着L衬衫下坚实的肌肤。感到自己牛仔裤下的欲望完全站了起来，月又将身体下压到L的大腿上，以获得更多的触感。

      L的喉咙深处发出了一声滑稽的声音。

      脖颈上的那只手更用力地握住他的后颈，将他拉得更近。月倒吸了一口气——L的嘴唇在他颈间上下移动着，不再如羽毛般轻柔，而是湿润地拉扯着他颈间的肌肤。

      月在L的肩膀上呻吟喘息着，偏过头让他更深地埋进自己的颈窝。他在L的大腿上前后动着腰，蹭过L腹部时，自己喉咙里发出的可怕低吼让他只想快点结束。

      隔着两层衣服让他们很难达到高潮，两个人都热得难受。之前那场混乱的打斗更让他浑身酸痛。L想必也舒服不到哪去，尤其他还要被顶在坚硬的地板和墙壁上，身上压着另一个人的体重。

      他在L的肚子上打了好几拳。这种蹭动对瘀青可没有好处。月自己就身有体会。

      他们显然挑了最糟糕的时机来做这事，然而哪怕有之前的一系列不愉快，和两人之间的敌对情绪，月也停不下自己的动作——L的手指已经勾住了他的腰带，向下拉扯他的裤子。

      月急切地配合他，双手按着L的手指，将牛仔连同内裤一起褪过腰臀。没有全部脱下，只是勉强清开了障碍。

      他接着撩起L的衬衣下摆，把自己的欲望按到他的腹上，只感觉到温暖的肌肤和L沉重的呼吸。月当即知道他们坚持不了多久，尤其是L也开始挤按他，两人互相推挤摩擦起来。

      L抓握着月后颈和臀，舔舐他的喉咙，月无法压抑地呻吟着达到了高潮，声音比眼前这人的还要怪异混乱。都是因为他出声自己才跟着没忍住，月想。

      因为没有解开裤子，L花了更久才能释放，但月没有忘记照顾他，隔着牛仔裤用力向下推挤。

      L射的时候嘴唇全程紧贴着月，他仿佛不想呼吸，只顾更用力地吮吻月的脖子。月感到一股力道冒失地摩擦着自己的皮肤，接着一线锋利的触感掐住了他的神经。L咬着他的喉咙，似乎这样才能控制自己，抵御一浪浪撕开身体的激越快感。

      等到房间里终于安静下来，月开口想说什么，却还是放弃了。

      他本想讽刺L几句，但经过了之前那场全武行和刚刚爆发式的能量消耗，月估计任何话语都刺激不了L了。

      …………


End file.
